Nicktoons: Legacy
|publisher = Ubisoft |distributor = |release date = TBD |genre = Open-world Action-adventure Comedy |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = (North America) (Europe) (Portugal) (Japan) (South Korea) (Australia) (Brazil) |platforms = PC Mac PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch Wii U |media = DVD-ROM (PC and Mac) Blu-ray (PS4 and Xbox One) Cartridge (Nintendo Switch) Wii Optical Disc |input = Keyboard (PC and Mac) PlayStation 4 controller PlayStation Move (PS4) Xbox One controller Kinect (Xbox One) Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch) Wii U GamePad}} Nickelodeon: Slime Mayhem is a crossover video game. Plot The evil King Slime is planning to take over the Nickelodeon universe. So SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward, with help of other Nickelodeon characters, must stop him and his army. Characters Playable characters *'SpongeBob SquarePants' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Patrick Star' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Squidward Tentacles' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Jimmy Neutron' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Carl Wheezer' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Ren Höek' (voiced by Billy West) *'Stimpy J. Cat' (also voiced by Billy West) *'Tommy Pickles' (voiced by E.G. Daily) *'Chuckie Finster' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *'Timmy Turner' (also voiced by Tara Strong) *'Cosmo' (voiced by Daran Norris) *'Wanda' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *'Zim' (voiced by Quinton Flynn) *'Eliza Thornberry' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) *'Darwin Thornberry' (voiced by Tom Kane) *'Rocko' (voiced by TBD) *'Danny Fenton' (voiced by David Kaufman) *'Dudley Puppy' (voiced by TBD) *'Kitty Katswell' (voiced by Grey Griffin) *'Leonardo' (voiced by Seth Green) *'Donatello' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Raphael' (voiced by Sean Astin) *'Michelanglo' (voiced by Greg Cipes) *'Lincoln Loud' (voiced by TBD) *'Bunsen' (voiced by TBD) *'Mikey Munroe' (voiced by Ben Giroux) Non-playable characters *'Gary the Snail' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) *'Sandy Cheeks' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) *'Nigel Thornberry' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Jorgen' (also voiced by Daran Norris) *'GIR' (voiced by TBD) *'Master Splinter '(voiced byTBD) Antagonists * = Slimed/mind-controlled/can be redeemed as non-playable *'King Slime' (also voiced by Tom Kane) *'Mr. Crocker' (also voiced by Billy West) *'Sheldon Plankton' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) *'Vicky' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) *'Vlad '(voiced by TBD) *'Eugene H. Krabs*' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Amanda Killman' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) *'Lola Loud'* (voiced by TBD) Slimes Ally/Powerup Slimes *'Green Slimes' (slime gun fuel) *'Blue Slimes' (health) Enemy Slimes *'Black Slime' (Slime that controls people) *'Red Slime' (basic enemy Slime) Trivia *In the trailers they showed Ren Höek fighting a slimed Lola Loud (in a similar way Peter Griffin from Family Guy fighting a Giant Chicken), joking that they both are both insane characters. *Due to the unvavailability of some voice actors, their roles were taken by other voice actors in the game. **Rob Paulsen, Jeff Bennett, Dee Bradley Baker, Grey Griffin and Maurice LaMarche voice SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Eugene H. Krabs instead of Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Rodger Bumpass, Carolyn Lawrence and Clancy Brown in the game, with Gary's vocals done by Frank Welker. Mr. Lawrence is the only voice actor to reprise his role from the series. **Jimmy Neutron is voiced by Tara Strong instead of Debi Derryberry in the game. **Billy West reprises his double role as Ren and Stimpy in the game. **Wanda is voiced by Tress MacNeille instead of in the game. **Zim is voiced by Quinton Flynn instead of Richard Steven Horvitz in the game. **Nigel Thornberry is voiced by Maurice LaMarche instead of Tim Curry in the game. *For some reason, Ren and Stimpy appear in the game despite being an adult animated series with a 2003 revival in Spike and a 2017 revival in Comedy Central. The same with Rocko. According to the production crew, despite considered adult animated series, Ren and Stimpy and Rocko's Modern Life are still considered Nicktoons. Category:Video Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Crossover Video games Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:PS4 Category:E10+